Let me go!
by Sapphire's Ink
Summary: (Alternate title: Sealed Fates.) Due to an accident on an alien planet, Keith and Lance are stuck together. They must wait two days for the situation to be resolved. Prepare for ridiculously funny (or not funny) mishaps. Because these two are most definitely the two worst to be stuck together in the history of people stuck to each other. Properly described as 'oh, damn'. Pre-klance


**Keeping the original Paladin lineup from seasons one and two. Just imagine Zarkon is still a threat and Team Voltron decided to be logical and not attack so soon. Instead, they're slowly kicking the Galra's asses off planets and gathering resources to divide the existing Empire so there's a higher chance of succeeding with fewer casualties on the side of the Alliance.**

 **Sealing arts originate from Naruto. Characters and premise originate from Voltron and my head. I only own one of these things, and my name is neither Kishimoto or Kaltenecker. This was created purely for my own enjoyment, and hopefully to share that joy with others. Please enjoy.**

 **PS: If you leave a review, I'll either kill you or give you internet cookies.**

A recently freed planet from Galran rule and that same planet added to the coalition was a reason to celebrate. Of course, that was if if normal circumstances applied, which they _did not_. In fact, this recent development made their recent victory seem as bitter as defeat.

Okay, maybe not THAT horrible. After all, planets the Galra deemed 'failed' were often blown up or they had the life essence sucked out. Billions of lives on their hands weren't things the Voltron team needed on their hands any more, especially after already killing so many for the sake of the war.

Speaking of hands...

Lance pulled back on his hand, and Keith stumbled forward, bracing his hand on Lance's shoulder so he wouldn't fall. Lance allowed the brunet a second to regain his balance, and once the shorter boy straightened, they both started pulling on their hands and pushing on each other's shoulders, choruses of 'you let go' 'no, you let go' echoing all around.

The leader of the planet desperately apologized (those same ramblings fell on deaf ears). The citizens looked on with curiosity. Hunk and Shiro could only watch. Pidge and Coran were recording this entire debacle for blackmail. Allura only squealed at the cute sight.

Lance and Keith, their hands intertwined, pulling on each other because they physically couldn't let go of each other's hands.

The whole issue started innocently like this:

The leader of the planet, Lyreil (her name was difficult to pronounce, so Lance nicknamed her Lyra after the harp constellation), offered to take them on a tour of their planet's caves, which were filled with information about the Galra they'd managed to collect under their rule, information about this planet's odd abilities, which included basic magic and in-depth sealing.

Lance and Keith were the most adept among the team at learning sealing, starting to write explosive tags, teleportation markers, summoning scrolls, and communication seals - so much, in fact, that (not only was Pidge jealous) they were given books filled with the special types of paper. Lance compared it to a tissue box, because there was one type of every sealing paper needed in any hypothetical situation, and even a pouch for the types of ink and the types of pens, but the paper, once torn out of the book, regenerated completely new and undamaged (Keith compared it to a Star Trek-type replicator instead) (the ink could also be replaced, and virtually never ran out).

So of course, by the law of equivalent exchange (because irony loved to mess with the Voltron team), something had to go wrong.

Shiro messed up his third explosive tag, which set off Pidge's summoning scroll, which set off Hunk's stick-to-me seal. The glue went flying everywhere, but there was no damage done because everything was shielded. It was only when they were cleaning that there was a problem.

Lance and Keith had been taken to the advanced learning area, and when they came back, only a quarter of the sticky substance had been cleaned, but of course, the two rivals hadn't known that.

Lance put down his left hand on one of the still-sticky tables, and retracted it immediately at the unwanted feeling. Keith did the same with his right hand. Trying to back away from the tables (on opposite sides of the room, because the rivals couldn't stand to be anywhere near each other and not start an argument), they both bumped into each other.

They collided, and in a feat of acrobatics, Lance steadied himself first and grabbed Keith's hand to steady his companion. Of course he caught the Red Paladin with his left hand, because it was the closest to the other, and of course it was the right hand he'd grasped. And of course Keith latched onto the thing that had broken his fall a few feet from the floor so as not to have an aching back the rest of the day.

And of course the 'glue' has immediate sticking (the method is that if there was a large stick-to-me seal active, they could wander around in the same seal in the same direction without knowing and never get out. It was actually a very effective trap). Of course.

Lyreil went off to search for a seal to undo the trap. There were none. Glue removers? Nope, tried that too. Butter so they could slide their hands away? Do you really think a trap designed to halt people for a long, long time would be so damned obvious?

Fate liked to fuck with the good people. Of course it would royally fuck with two of the sweetest and most noble people in the galaxy.

Scratch that. The entire team was affected by this! What if the Galra attacked? How would they pilot their Lions if they couldn't be in different places at once? How would Keith train? He would go stir-crazy! How would Lance develop strategies and alliances with Allura over the new planet and explain their role in the Alliance (because no one on the team is a better strategist than Lance)?

This was horrible.

"We can develop a new seal by tomorrow at the earliest, and by sunset the day after at the latest, I would guess. During that time, I must ask that you all remain on Vinaflidhonlaz." (Read: Lance also had trouble pronouncing Vinaflidhonlaz, so he nicknamed the planet 'Vinny'. Seriously, nicknaming a _planet_.)

"Can't the process go any faster?" Lance exclaimed, his voice cracking somewhere in the middle of the sentence (he hated puberty).

"The sealmasters will not be rushed! Just because you two are visiting this planet does not give you all the right to demand we do thing to your satisfaction." Lyreil sighed. "... And I've already asked if they could hurry. I know how important your work is, and I hate keeping you here. I think the sealmasters really just want to pass on their talents on someone who actually rivals the pace they took to learn sealing."

That was that.

So, now the team was privy to witness Keith micromanaging Lance into acting like a statue ("Lance, stop tapping your foot." "Lance, stop humming." "Lance, stop tapping your fingers.") and Lance defiantly acting contrary to his wishes, dancing and laughing around like a crazy person. It eventually roped Keith into dancing too, mainly because Lance grabbed Keith's other hand, but the two started dancing in the streets like they weren't insane.

Lance laughed and Keith complained he was dizzy. He was looking a bit green, so Lance halted. Keith staggered and swayed for a few minutes before groaning and shoving his face in Lance's neck with a groan of 'never again'.

"Promise me." Keith continued.

"Sure, sure. If you got this dizzy just being spun around a bit, I'll never do anything to torture you. But seriously, you should get tested for seizures, y'know, because those are the dizziest things ever. It feels like someone's spinning the bed around, but no one's actually spinning the bed around, so it's like your brain is disconnected from your body because you know you're not spinning and the room's not big enough for that, but your stomach is so out of whack you feel like you want to immediately puke whatever's still in your stomach. It's super weird and uncomfortable, and everything else that has negative qualities." Lance ranted.

"Stop, stop, stop." Keith begged with another groan, looking a bit greener.

"Mm-hmm." Lance smiled softly. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you'll be sorry when I puke on you." Keith growled.

Lance raised his free hand to pet Keith's hair.

"... That feels nice." Keith admitted. To his embarrassment, a deep rumbling moved through his chest.

"... Are you purring?"

"No!" Keith answered.

"So today's opposite day? I love you for telling the truth." Lance smirked as Keith's face exploded in red and purple.

"I told you I didn't pu~ _rr_!" Keith yelped (he hated puberty).

Lance laughed.

"You guys look like a couple." Pidge commented, light on her glasses hiding her eyes from view.

"NO WE DO NOT!" Lance yelled back, yanking his hand away from Keith's hair.

"I RESENT THE IMPLICATION!" Keith continued.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Lance screeched.

"Sure, I know that." Pidge's glasses gleamed and she smirked. "I said you _look_ like a couple. Not anything else. I resent that you read too much into it. I know you're both straight (wink wink, nudge, nudge), I was just commenting that civilians might mistake you for being a couple. Ya know, since you're holding hands and everything."

The two looked down and squawked at the sight of their still-intertwined hands, jumping as far away from each other as they could before being pulled back to one another. This was going to be a long two days.


End file.
